Many embodiments described herein generally relate to sharing and accessing data, and more particularly to routing email messages. These methods and systems can be particularly effective in routing high volume email messages with minimum delivery time.
In extremely high volume email delivery environments, delivery latency across the Internet is one of the biggest factors in overall throughput (emails/second) of email delivery systems. A typical 100 ms delivery latency means that a single mail server can deliver at most 10 emails per second. If delivery latency for sending email messages could be decreased, the overall throughput of email delivery systems will increase.
While typical latencies on the Internet are in the 80-100 ms range, many regional (local) delivery latencies may be only 10-20 ms. In high volume email delivery systems, the current typical delivery latencies translate to hours of delay for email message delivery in some cases. If email messages can be routed in mass to a local mail server, the delivery latency could easily be reduced by 3-5 times and sometimes as much as 10 times. Such drop in magnitude of delivery latencies can result in significant increase in overall throughput of email delivery systems.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop methods and systems that provide for decreased delivery latency for high volume email delivery, so that all email messages can be timely received by their recipients.